Full Moon
by Laugh to Live
Summary: Edward and Bella are the same, but Edward CAN read Bella's mind. Will everything change. Or, will Edward and Bella still fall in love?
1. First Day

Edward and Bella are exactly the same. The only difference is that Edward CAN read Bella's mind. Will this change anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight and all of its characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1: First Day

I had heard there would be a new girl in school today. She was the first person to move to the small town of Forks, Washington since my family moved here about three years ago. Everyone in town was buzzing. She would be the center of attention for an extremely long time. From what i had heard in everyone's minds she was the cheif of police's daughter. She was in eleventh grade like I was. Her name was Isabella Swan. Little did I know when i entered the school that day that she would cause me so much trouble.

As my family and neared the school in my Vovlo, I heard all the comotion. With ears as good as mine nothing went unheard. This was not always best. I remembered the first day that my family entered the school.

_They thought we couldn't hear them. Oh were they wrong. Every word out of their mouths was heard by my family and I. I heard every thought from their minds. _

"_Edward is soooo dreamy," Jessica had been thinking. Most thoughts that i heard that day sounded very like this one. People soon realized that i did not date. After turning down many offers the girls gave up hope and backed off, much to my pleasure. I couldn't stand the way girls drooled over me. Why couldn't they see what a monster I was. All of the humans new we were different. Much to my distaste they still wantded me to like them. I absolutely loathed the way girls would flirt. Batting eyelashes, dropping books, and sending me kisses...why did these girls have to drive me crazy._

For Isabella's sake I hope she didn't have the same effect on the population of Forks. She was in for a long day if she did. Of course I had known for a long time of her arrival. I myself didn't really care. What was she to me? She was nothing except another girl. Not one girl had ever caught my attention. I mean trust me they tried. They tried harder than you could imagine. I wouldn't cave for one girl. They did nothing for me. I was completely happy being alone. If they new what I was they would run screaming in the other direction. Of course a vampire could outrun a human any day. If our secret were to get out we would be doomed to a life on the run though. That was not something I liked to think about.

Luckily I had such an amazing family. The bond between us was one that could not be broken. It was not like a thread that tied us together like other covens. No, we were tied by a bond of love a rope that could not be cut by anything. My family had this bond because of what we had. We hunted animals and this allowed for us to be near humans and act along like we were one of them. The occasional hunting trip did really set us apart considering we didn't need weapons like humans did.

When I entered the building I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs with the amount of thoughts entering my mind. All thoughts were on Isabella. I soon realized that every male in the school had found her to be extremely attractive. Every male had a plan to ask her out. Some actually had rejection from her in there minds. How could they already ask her out? She wouldn't even know them yet. In their minds I saw Isabella's face. It was beautiful. I wondered how a human could look so lovely with her slight hint of makeup and brilliant brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to continue into a never ending see of brown. They were amazing. She was amazing. From what I heard she prefered to be called "Bella." I would have to make a note of that.

My first four periods flew by in a blur. I listened to every person's conversations with Bella to get to know her better. When I got to my fifth period, Lunch, I looked around to see if the _amazing_ Bella was in this period because she had not been in any others. When I began searching I heard my family enter the room and sit down.

_"So, have you met Bella yet?" _Alice questioned.

"No. She hasn't been in any of my classes." I replied sweetly.

_"Eddie, what's the new girl think about us?" _Emmett asked me, using my least favorite nickname I should add.

"Don't call me that Emmett!" I nearly yelled. We got a few wary glances and then everyone went back to ignoring us completely. Since Emmett had so_ kindly_ asked me what Bella was thinking I began my search for her again. As my eyes found her thoughts cam into my head.

The thoughts happened to belong to Bella. She was looking at my table when I realized she was staring at me and I was staring back. Opps.

Then I heard her ask, "Jess, who is he?"

Jessica replied, " Who them?" pointing a finger in my direction that i caught out of the corner of my eye, " That is Edward Cullen and next to him is his family Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"Oh.." I heard Bella trail off.

In her thoughts I heard, "Oh my God, he is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen before. I wonder what he thinks of me? Maybe I should ask Jessica for more information about him.."

Jessica's thoughts went more along the lines of, "Bella better not be thinking about Edward he is mine. Why can't any girl see that we were meant to be? I should burst her bubble now and tell her he does not date. That would be pleasing!"

I stopped listening to their thoughts. Although I couldn't help but catch a few more thoughts about me from Bella. How come every girl I knew had to think about me because of how I looked. Oh, thats right it's because I never let anyone see how caring I am. Sure Bella was pretty and of course that meant that each and every boy in the school liked her. I would be different. I, Edward Cullen, am the one who doesn't date ,and I was sure that my status would not be shattered by some girl that happen to drool all over me like everyone else. Not one girl had thought about anything except my looks. I was not going to fall for any girl. I was Edward Cullen, the man who had lived over a century and all without a single girl. That was all fine with me. Another drooling girl would soon realize she stood no chance with me. I wish one girl could get past my looks and see the real me.

Then again maybe that was not the best idea. What would they find? I could tell you what they would find. They would find a monster. A monster that was tamed. A monster that never got the best of me. It was still what I was though. I could never take back those mistakes I made.

Bella was no different than any girl and not one girl had ever cracked my perfect facade. She would be the same. She would soon realize that I wasn't worth her time. I only noticed a slight change in my thoughts as I strolled out. I did not figure out what that change was. It seemed as if something had clicked in my brain. I didn't know what that meant. I had to get to Biology though. I walked slowly to my class only to realize I was still the first one in the room.

It figures that after a century alone I was still feeling more and more alone with each passing day. That would always be my luck. I never did forget the one secret I kept hidden so well that even my family of vampires didn't know. That was the one secret no one could know. The reason for my depression and the reason I would never date.

Just as that thought passed through my mind I heard the door swing open.


	2. Help Me!

Chapter 2- Help Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

-

Previously:

Just as that thought passed through my mind I heard the door swing open.

-

I looked up and saw Bella walk in through the doorway. As she walked through she tripped. I almost ran over to catch her. I need to be more careful with my motions. Something as simple as running over to catch her would give my family and I up. All of a sudden her scent hit me.

The smell radiating off her body smelt so dilicious. Wait, did I say that! Ah, I needed to get out of this room. Bella had to sit next to me being it was the only seat left in the room.

When she sat down she swung her hair around and it came just inches from my face.

The monster that lies within me awakened. All I could think about was her scent. Oh, how much I wanted to jump up and suck her dry. But I can't think about that surely she would die. No matter how annoying someone was, they did not deserve that torture. I never wanted to put someone through that.

_"Why is he staring at me like that. Am I drooling? Is there food in my teeth? Oh, no!"_ Bella thought.

Girls could be so amusing. Did every girl think like this? Oh my, that could get to be annoying. Normally I just blocked out everyone's thoughts. For some reason I was wanted to read Bella's mind. That doesn't say anything about her though. I liked to read a lot of people's minds. It was interesting to read the way some people thought. Alice was my favorite. When I read her mind I could see her visions. This allowed me to have a chance to process it without everyone else still sitting there in shock around me.

At thie moment Alice was thinking, _"What is Edward doing?! He knows better!"_

The odd thing was that for once I had no clue what she was talking about. I had missed her vision. I will have to ask her later at home.

That's when Bella dropped her book. She moved to grab it. She sent a burst of wind in my face. I had not been breathing. The wind caused me smell her though. I could not think correctly now. She was torturing me without even knowing it.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella questioned.

All that could escape my lips on my limited breath supply was a quick and simple, "Yup."

She looked away at this. Making up her mind to ignore me for the rest of the period.

_"Maybe he was in a bad mood before he came in? Yes that has to be what it is. How could he hate me so quickly._" Bella thought.

Little did she realize that it was her scent that was causing me actual pain. Bella was like poison. I wanted her so bad. I had no choice except to let the period come to a close. Please make that fast.

The inner monster told me to get up and attack. I was thinking about all the innocent people in the room. All dead because of me. Then across my mind the only thing that could stop me flashed. The image of my girlfriend from my human memories. The one person I would always love. The one thing that killed me everyday when I realized it was not a nightmare. It was worse she was really gone. Nothing would change the way I feel. As I was thinking that I looked at Bella. She was such a lovely girl. She really was pretty and she had people who felt the same way about her. People who would feel the pain I feel everyday if she was gone.

Then I realized what Alice had seen. She saw me getting up in the middle of class and attacking Bella. I thought I might start to sob. I was working so hard to control that side of me for so long. Bella would not ruin that. I would talk to her just like anyone else in school, only when neccesary.

Of course as I tried to pay attention she had to turn to me again and as she was about to speak she caught a glance at wear my hands were clenched into tight fists. Why did she always have to see me in the worst of times.

_"Bella, stop staring at him! Ah, he is sooo HOT!!"_ came Bella's thoughts.

Whatever feelings I had for her vanished as I realized yet again that she only saw me for two minutes and already wanted to me my girlfriend. Man, not one girl besides my love from my former life could see the real me. I guess that's a little harsh since no one could be with me since I was a vampire. It really wasn't their faults. I realized that if I couldn't read some of their minds they may be worth a shot.

I decided that for once I was going to have a girlfriend. If it was the last thing I did. Now the problem was finding a girl. Sure many girls were willing to date me. I knew exactly who I wanted though.

I decided I would call her later.

At that moment the bell rang out and the class exited with me in the lead.

I heard Bella think, _"Oh. Well that's just great the one chance I have to talk to him and he runs out of the run! He must really hate me! What did I do? Maybe I should talk to Jess to see if she knows. After all she is the queen of gossip."_

Why did I feel the need to stop Bella from talking to Jessica. I mean sure Jessica was friends with Bella, but she wasn't a very good friend. Not by the thoughts she had against Bella.

When I went to my last period of the day I decided to take the long route. When I entered the room though somehow I was still the first one there. How slow did people walk? Soon the room filled and the bell rang.

The class passed quickly. I walked out to my car to find my siblings waiting for me. When I entered the car I heard all their thoughts at once. All thoughts were on me. Not for the reason I nearly killed a whole class, oh no. Everyone wanted to know who I was going to ask out. Of course Alice would keep them waiting for my answer.

When we got home I walked out of the car and into my room. I picked up my phone to call her. I hit the dial button and soon I heard an answering, "Hello?"

"Hello Tanya, it's Edward Cullen." I spoke clearly into the phone. Even though I knew that with her vampire ears she would hear me with perfect clarity even if I had only whispered.


End file.
